The Love of Family
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Looking Through The Eyes of Love," by carylfan10. Niles returns home, and upon learning of Daphne's realizations about her family, he finds himself making an unexpected promise. One-shot. Rating is for a bit of innunendo.


**Author's Note: **Once again, I could not resist continuing another one of Melinda (carylfan10)'s stories. This was just a little idea that occurred to me after reading her amazing work. I hope I've done justice to the original!

Daphne hung up the phone, smiling to herself. Niles had just called from the airport. He was on his way home. He'd spent a wonderful few days helping his older brother mend his relationship with Charlotte. Niles had been flattered when Frasier called to ask for advice from his kid brother. But his heart was definitely with Daphne and David. Daphne had offered to pick him up, but he was too eager to get home. He would call a cab, and be there in just a few minutes.

The thought of seeing Niles again made Daphne feel a thrill of anticipation. She had enjoyed spending time alone with David, but she knew Niles should be here to share in the joy of getting to know their son. She picked David up from his playpen, gently holding him close. "Daddy's coming home." She whispered the words, so as not to wake him.

Looking into her son's eyes, Daphne was overwhelmed by the love she felt. True, she had loved David from the moment he'd grabbed a strand of her hair in his fist. But over these past few days, she had fallen head over heels. Right now, all she wanted to do was hold him forever. She knew at some point, she would have to let him go out into the world. But the thought scared her to death. David was precious, more than anything else she'd ever had in her life.

Daphne thought about calling her mother again. Now that she understood what parenthood meant, she was desperate to know how her mother had done it, managing to raise nine children with very little money. Of course Gertrude Moon hadn't been a perfect mother. But Daphne now saw that she hadn't given her enough credit. People always said that having a baby was life-changing. She had never fully understood that until now.

At some point, Daphne must've fallen asleep on the couch, with her son still in her arms. Because the next thing she knew, the door was opening. "I'm home, my love!"

Niles' voice had startled Daphne. "Oh!"

Immediately he walked over to her. "Is something wrong?"

Daphne blushed. "No, I just...fell asleep, I guess. But I'm so glad you're home! How's Frasier?"

Niles smiled. "Just fine. He and Charlotte send their love. I enjoyed seeing them, but I missed you two terribly!"

Daphne felt a rush of love for him. "I missed you as well, darling. But David and I had a wonderful time getting to know one another."

"He does look happy there in your arms. You really are the perfect mother." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid no mum is perfect. Not even me own."

Niles looked at her in confusion. "Did something happen between you and Gertrude?"

Daphne reached over to take his hand. She loved him for being concerned, even though she knew her mother had driven him crazy many times over the the years. "Yes. But it's nothing bad. I never understood how me mum could forgive Simon for all the stunts he's pulled. Now I look at David, and I understand. Oh, Niles, I love David so much!"

"And I love you both." Niles reached over and gently pulled the two of them closer. He was quiet for a moment, just watching the way Daphne never took her eyes off the baby. But he continued to think about what she'd said about her mother. "Daphne, you know, many times with my patients, it takes years to heal a parent/child relationship. And sometimes the bond can never be rebuilt. Even with Dad and me, it took a long time before we could agree about anything."

Daphne tore her gaze away from her son. Looking into Niles' eyes, she could clearly see how much he loved Martin. "I know," she said softly.

"I never had much of a reason to spend time with Dad, until Frasier hired an angel to be his physical therapist." He grinned at her knowingly.

Daphne smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad your father is going to be in me son's life. I want David to grow up knowing his family. Even mine."

Niles couldn't deny the reluctance he felt. The last thing he wanted to do was expose his son to any of the Moons. But then he remembered, they were a part of Daphne. Before he'd met her, he had never known anybody who loved as deeply as she did. From the beginning, she had pushed his father to exercise. And she'd done it because she cared about him. It was that kindness and compassion for others which had drawn him to her. "Well, I suppose we should do something about that, then."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Even as he spoke the words, Niles couldn't believe he was saying this. "I know your brothers were here when David was born, but they haven't seen him in a while. And I'm sure your mother would like to meet her grandchild."

Tears formed in Daphne's eyes as the meaning of his words sank in. "You'd be willing to fly across the Atlantic, just so me son can meet his family?"

Niles nodded without hesitation. "Yes. I know how much this must mean to you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Daphne."

Of course, Daphne had learned years ago how far her husband was willing to go in order to make her happy. But the reality of it never ceased to amaze her. "Thank you," she whispered. She kissed Niles deeply. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Niles smiled. "Well, it's a rather long list, but for starters, you gave me the most precious gift I could ever ask for. " He nodded to the baby in her arms.

"I think he'd like to go upstairs to his crib now. Would you like to help me put him down? After that, I'll be all yours."

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

As they made their way upstairs, Daphne could hardly contain the love she felt for her husband. But fortunately, she would not have to hold it in for long.

**The End**


End file.
